


yikes [Grimmjow x Reader]

by Amizore



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, short tempered as always, what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizore/pseuds/Amizore
Summary: "When I said, 'take my hand,' I didn't mean literally you idiot!"
Relationships: Grimmjow x Reader
Kudos: 36





	yikes [Grimmjow x Reader]

In that moment, sword slashed through flesh. There was a loud thunk as what was once a part of her hit the floor. 

"When I said, 'take my hand,' I didn't mean literally you idiot!" [Y/N] hissed, squeezing her hand against the remains of what was left of her wrist. "Fuck, it hurts so much! What the hell were you thinking, you jerk?!" 

Grimmjow stood there, his face refusing to betray any reaction. He scowled at her, before calming sheathing away his sword. Blood was pooling collectively onto the ground, and [Y/N] glared at in, agitated. She winced at the searing sensation. Sure, she had her fair share of being injured, but this? This was not only ridiculous, but it was also ridiculously painful. 

"Asshole." [Y/N] growled vehemently, "I'm being nice and trying to help you, and this is what do you to me?" 

Grimmjow's eyes focused on her with the intent to kill, his lips twitching in annoyance. "What's the big deal, woman? Can't you glue it back or something?" 

[Y/N] suddenly had to urge to bite his head off. Sometimes, she really did underestimate his stupidity. He was a bigger fool than she had originally anticipated him to be. In those dire times, she wondered how the two of them had ended up together. Oh right. He had kidnapped you. "Just because I can repair broken things doesn't mean that you can go around slicing off people's hands!" She snapped right back at him, "I'm human, you know!"

"Whatever," he huffed, "I'll just get that woman to heal you. It's not a big deal." With that, he promptly flung [Y/N] over their shoulder in search of Inoue. 

"I hate you, you stupid idiot," You murmured, pulling at his ear. 

He snarled at the sensation, shooting daggers at her. 

After Orihime had her healed, and all the blood had been disposed of, [Y/N] sat in the corner of her room, quietly plotting on all the possible ways that she could get back at Grimmjow. She had successfully dyed his hair pink, but much to her chagrin, Grimmjow had reveled at his new hair color, flouncing it about through the entirety of Las Noches. He had even insisted on coloring her hair pink, so that they would match. [Y/N] sighed, knowing that payback would be useless. There was a loud knock on the door, and before she could react, Grimmjow forced himself right in, picked her up, and used his sonido to send them all the way back to his room. He sat her gingerly on the couch, and she was surprised at his sudden gentleness. [Y/N] eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want, stupid?" 

He twitched in annoyance, and was about to smartmouth her back. He refrained from doing so. What was this feeling? Remorse? Guilt? No, he was the king, and he did not have such asinine emotions. "I got carried away, okay?" He spoke rapidly, his words laced with irritation. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you foolish woman." 

[Y/N] stared him down, boring a hole right through his chest, as if he didn't already have one. "It was fun, wasn't it?" 

"I knew you would come to your senses, [L/Z]." 

Her stare turned into a despicable glower, and he realized he had spoke to soon. He let out a growl of frustration, not understanding why she was so pissed. She was healed, she was fine now. Why was she still so angry about it?

"Goddamit [Y/N], teach me how to dance." 

She softened at the mention of her name, she bit her lip in contemplation. "Alright, but I swear if you lop off-" 

"What part of I got carried away don't you understand?! The only thing I'll be taking away from you this time is your human heart when you see how skilled I am at using my limbs! I will take away your breath when you see me perform the pas de deux alone!" 

"My heart can't be replaced, you know. If you take that away, I'm as good as dead." 

He scoffed, "And there I was trying to be what you humans call 'romantic.'" 

"No romantic dares to dance the pas de deux by themselves when there is stunning as I am next to them." You retorted, before extending your hand to him. "Now just shut up, and follow my lead." 

"Che. I will outshine you in every way." He muttered, before grabbing your hand. 

You raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I'd like to see you try." 

He smirked, twirling her around softly. "Bring it on."

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the pas de deux idea was from Princess Tutu, in the scene where she dances by herself to win back Mytho's heart shard. Hehe, somehow imagining Grimmjow doing ballet is absolutely comical.


End file.
